realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Vervain
The Twisted Haze: I dreamt that I was floating through the void that is the Wellspring of All Life. As I swam through the Life Well, I saw a trail of lifepearls (The Inner Planes) leading deeper into the plane. I swam forward, following this glistening road of pure life. It was then that I came upon the Haze. Where the plane is normally a blinding brightness, pure white in contrast to the rainbow light of Radiance, this realm was veiled and darkened, the pure white light taking on a poisonous orange hue. I could feel something not quite right an oily sensation in the air itself. Suddenly a saw a creature approaching, though I could see it and through my enhanced sense of touch feel its disgusting flesh (as a note in 2e your sense of touch was heightened enough that you could use it for Blindsight out to 25’ with a Wis check at -6) the creature was not on the same plane as me but somehow further removed. Even so as it approached and its full horror dawned on me, I awoke screaming. Since that dream I have ventured into the Positive Energy Plane, seeking out the place I saw in the dream. It took me some time, but I found the orange haze, but I was relieved that there was no stream of lifepearls leading into it, though there were a few within it. Travelling into that Haze I could feel the unnaturalness of the realm that brushed against the Life Well and it caused me to shudder with revulsion. Even so I persevered studying what I could. Several lifepearls were within the Haze, and I did my best to remove them at first but they seemed to carry the taint with them. As such I have prepared a specially sealed case to keep them within. The native creatures of the plane avoid the place, several tens of miles, if not hundreds, across, and those that foolishly enter soon shrivel and die, as if the Positive Energy of the region was horribly tainted. The worst, though, is that you can see into another world, one of unspeakable horror. The creatures that lurk on that other world seem to die almost as quickly as those of Positive Energy. These creatures are horrible monstrosities against all that is reasonable. One came close to investigate me, at first it seemed to be of a basically humanoid shape, made indistinct by the Haze and veil of the planes but then it turned so that I viewed it in profile and its shape was completely inhuman. I cannot even understand how from the front it had seemed to have two arms, two legs, and a head, for from the side its head split into two, its arm was a writhing mass of tentacles, and a dozen legs were visible. It finished turning and with its back towards me it once more looked humanoid. Another creature seen through the veil was a mass of insectile legs, stalked eyes, and long tendrils ending in many teethed mouths. These creatures seemed to try to fly at me there numerous mouths snapping, but were incapable of doing so for the boundary that separated the planes. I saw only one creature on the plane that I was that seemed to still live. I am uncertain what it was, for it appeared most similar to a ravid of any creature from the plane although it was different and seemed as close to one of the creatures of the plane bordering it as to a ravid, if not closer. The creature attacked me, searing me with dangerous overloads of Positive Energy and disruptive energy. I managed to drive it away with a powerful splinterbolt but found myself forced to fight my own spell components and cloak afterwards. I was unable to finish my studies of the place as I came down with a series of lumps spreading from where the twisted ravid touched me, and then a wracking cough that has yet to go away. The healers within our order seem to believe that the area is infused with some sort of taint that twists the body into unnatural forms. I believe that this area is one of those places where the infection of Chaos seeps into our world; therefore I must suggest that we study this region further and if possible repel the infection by sealing it away. I am especially concerned with those lifepearls within the area, due to the theory that they are the concentrated energy that will become creatures, worlds, and possibly even planes; should this taint twist them who knows what horrors could befall the world. In fact tainted lifepearls might could explain the existence of the Abyss and similar planes. --Report by Alb Gaeller, Seeker of the Primal Order 3rd Rank, on the Twisted Haze in the Positive Energy Plane Alb Gaeller is a druid of the Seekers of the Primal Order and often travels the Inner Planes. In the above he detailed his findings about the region he catalogued as the Twisted Haze. It borders on that realm outside of reality that his Order blames for the taint of Chaos on this multiverse, the Far Realm. Why the Positive Energy Plane and the Far Realm come so close together at that point, and whether this is as old as the multiverse or a recent change, is unknown, but for planeswalkers interested in investigating the Far Realm this may be the closest place a Prime can get to it. Then again the Seekers seem to think that due to parallelism there’s got to be a similar place in Negative Energy, though I don’t know if I believe that. The area is highly tainted (see taint in Heroes of Horror), but is not as brightly lit as the Positive Energy plane. Should a creature not be protected from the Positive Energy in the region the taint is accelerated greatly; 1 round of unprotected exposure to the positive energy in the Twisted Haze is equivalent to 24 hours in a tainted area. While one can see into an area of about 6 layers of the Far Realm from the Twisted Haze one cannot simply will oneself through the barrier even there, and while the taint seems to kill positive energy creatures that pass through fairly quickly, the positive energy that has seeped through to the Far Realm seems fatal to the inhabitants of that realm as well leaving it mainly a region of absolute lifelessness in the Wellspring of All Life. Category:Locations on the Positive Energy Plane